


Broken Soul

by AutumnBlownAway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is salty, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes is chill, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) fix-it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post Captain America: Civil War, Powerful Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spirit/Angel Tony Stark, Team Iron Man, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff is not a good bro, dad tony stark, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlownAway/pseuds/AutumnBlownAway
Summary: Tony knew something wasn’t right when he woke looking at his dead body, with Peter crumpled at the floor, sobbing. And that he couldn’t see that Tony was standing right behind him, yet he didn’t even twitch an eye. Odd, but the weirdest part wasn’t that. It was the part when he realized that there where ginormous, 21 feet wings relaxed at his sides.Oh, god.





	1. The Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wonderful souls who are reading this! It’s my first fanfic, so I apologize if there are any errors or mistakes ^.^. Anyways, this is a fic I’ve been wanting to write, and I just now had the opportunity to! Updates will be wonky, due to my school schedule, as I will try to do a 1 or 2 week basis- *try*  
> Thank you all, and see ya next chapter! \\(..)/

   Tony knew something wasn’t right when he woke looking at his dead body, Peter crumpled on the floor, sobbing. And that he didn’t even see Tony standing behind him, or even twitch an eye. Odd, but the weirdest part wasn’t that. It was the fact he had ginormous, 16 feet wings relaxed at his sides.

 And then it all came back to him.

                    ~-~

_Steve slamming the shield onto his neck, not shifting it so it would just puncture his arc reactor instead._

_The horror on his face when he’d seen what he had done._

_The blinding, overwhelming pain Tony felt when he felt the shield slam into the arc reactor._

_a cover-up._

_nobody would know that Tony Stark was killed- no, murdered._

_he faintly remembers calling after Rodgers to give the shield back, right before his voice was wiped away._

_Before darkness took him._

_And then there was light, a blinding, glow- and Tony opened his eyes to reveal himself in a lush, green field with a sweet and earthy smell of flowers wafting through the air._

_”Tony Stark. The man with a Broken Soul- this wasn’t your imagined down-bringing, was it?”_

_Turning around, he came face-to-face with a beautiful women, with long brunette air that was twisted into a braid, the flowers from the field weaved delicately along the braid. Her ocean-blue eyes looked questioning, but possessed a softness to them that reassured Tony that he wouldn’t be harmed._

_”Who,” Tony found his voice, flinching at it’s hoarseness, “are you?”_

_”I am the human rendition of Life,” she smiled, the long, flowing dress that looked like it was made of sunflower, rose, and..was that lily petals? (So what if Tony liked flowers? They were pretty) quiver in the warm, slow breeze. “And I know who you are, little warrior.”_

_little? He was NOT little! hrmph._

_”where am I?”_

_”You are in the field of Soroya, between the plains of life of and death.” The word ‘death’ was said more bitterly than her other words._

_”ah..why am I here? Why am I not dead?” Tony replied, a bit freaked out that he was no longer within the cold, empty darkness._

_“Why? Well, your death was unjust, unfit, and not expected. Your death is inevitable, but this is not your time. There are threats to your planet, beings that attack innocents every day. You, Tony Stark, were their best defense, a good man with a fractured soul- but heroes are never perfect, and we don't pick those who are. We pick the flawed, the broken, the ones that struggle but never stop trying, who are human and yet that never stops them. And that? That is you, Anthony. Now, this is when my proposition comes in- Tony Stark, by the powers of Life itself, will you accept your fate and become transformed into a Spirit- something that is half angel, half ghost, and possesses celestial powers that you will protect earth for eternity, or until you decide to rest? Will you gather a team, a functional, supportive one- and continue to serve the earth? Do you accept your fate to become a Spirit Of Soul?_

_Tony didn’t hesitate- act first, word later-he would die to protect his family. No decision was necessary- but he wasn’t I his right mind, either. That didn’t matter, though. He must “accept his fate” or whatever._

_“Yes, I do”_

And that is when he found himself staring at his body.

He was so, so screwed 

 


	2. Grievous Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young spiderling stumbles apon our favorite Avenger, who has something to say about the use of his language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well welcome back! I actually got this one out earlier, and it’s shorter than I’d like, but that’s what I have to deal with! Hope you all enjoy, amazing pplz!

“Pete...?” Tony spoke softly, tucking his newfound wings behind him. Let’s not scare the shit out of the kid, not at this time..

Peter scrambled up, whipping around to face Tony, his expression of grief forming into an awe-struck gaping mouth. He stumbled back, eyes widening until Tony though they couldn’t get bigger.  
  
“How- wha? Mr. S-Stark ? Am I hallucinating? I’m hallucinating.” His voice shook, sounding like he was doubting his eyes.

“No no no you’re- you’re not hallucinating. It’s me, it’s the 100% asshole billionaire you know and love.” Tony replied, trying one of his trademark smirks, but really, the time and place to smirk wasn’t really working- I mean, you’re standing over your own dead body, with your intern/son-like kid breaking down in front of you, that’s not a perfect situation.

“Uh- your body is r-right here,” Peter than pointed a shaking finger to Tony’s lifeless, limp body. Like he didn’t notice it before. “What exactly is going on? Maybe- maybe my mind is playing tricks on me..if you piece it together, the grief and an-,” but Tony cut him off before the kid could continue his mind-doubting.

“No. Peter, look me directly in my eyes, and here,” Tony reached an arm out, like offering emotional support. “I’m here- you’d really think I’d leave you? C’mon, give me more credit than that, bud..”

Peter looked Tony’s outstretched hand, and slowly lifted his bloodshot, tear-ridden eyes to stare at Tony’s own hazel ones. Tentatively, and slowly, Peter reached and grasped Tony’s hand. Jaw dropping, Peter flung himself onto Tony, crying in joy, and Tony returned the hug, clutching onto Peter’s suit like a lifeline.

“Oh my g-god, it’s really you! You’re actually alive, and you’re actually hugging me.” Peter murmured into Tony’s shirt, finally pulling away after it seemed like 5 minutes.

“Yeah, well, spidey, looks you’re going to have to deal with me a bit longer!” Tony exclaimed, his humor attempting to brighten the mood.

“I don’t want to not put up with you Mr. Stark, you do know that, right? You’re- you’re like a second dad to me.” The kid argued.

Oh wow. That warmed Tony’s undead heart. Peter thinking of him as a second dad? That was truly amazing. Talk about emotional conversations.

“Oh, Pete, that’s- that’s really nice. It’s the nicest thing somebody has ever told me- you’re like a son I never had too, y’know. You’re as just important to me as however as I am to you. Even more. Now, would you please stop calling me Mr. Stark? It’s Tony, bud. Please?”

“Ah, sorry M- Tony. I’ll try to get used to it,” Peter finally smiled, which meant Tony’s job was done.

“C’mon, lets go back to the compound and...sort this shit out. Also, I’ll tell you how I’m alive!” Tony told him. Turning around, he heard Peter let out a high pitched gasp from behind. Ah shit. There goes normal, coming back to life! Hurrah he thought, annoyed. Before Peter could say anything, Tony blocked him.

“I’ll tell you at the compound- I promise.”

“Dude, you have wings connected to your back! What the fu-“

“Ah ah ah, I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to swear, young man. What would your Aunt think?” Tony scoffed, feigning shock.

“Hey! You swear probably more than anybody on this planet-ah, you know what? Never mind. Let’s just go. I wanna get outta here, and you’re absolutely impossible.” Peter said, huffing and walking back with Tony, turning their backs to the patriotic shield that lay deadweight, scratched and chipped, on the cold bunker floor.

Time to go home.  
And confront the shithole of problems he’s going to have to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- that’s that! I’m starting another fic so I hope my schedule won’t change toooo much—- bye bye for now! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Stormfall Out-


	3. Snow leopards and Mountain Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to the Compound is an interesting one, of course. Also, everybody knows the difference between mountain lions and snow leopards. We also have a little surprise...yippee for our favorite bois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually productive, so here’s the third chapter! Things are getting to be good, which means I’m going to have to start writing longer chapters, which might take me more than a week or two, but they’ll get done! Glad you amazing people are enjoying it!

The subtle hum of the Quinjet helped cover the awkward silence between Tony and Peter. The last conversation they had was about what’s they do with Tony’s dead body- ultimately deciding to dump it in the ocean, and hope nobody finds it. Smart, no. A good decision, no. Necessary? Yes. For now, Tony thought It’d be best if he went into hiding at the compound. Lay low for awhile- however long that meant. He needed to get a grip on things, find out what he is, and learn how his newfound Angel-ghostiness powers helps him. Who knows? Maybe he’ll be powerful, or maybe he’ll just be some weirdo with giant wings. He didn’t really know which.

“Hey, Peter?” A thought just popped into Tony’s head. How did Peter get to Siberia? How did he even know that Tony hurt? Dead, if you want the truth. “How did you find me? Did you know that I was....”

“Dying?” Peter offered.

“Yeah. That.”

“Well, um,” Peter twiddled his thumbs from the co-pilot seat of the Quinjet. “Karen, she- she, uh, told me. Her exact words were; “Tony Stark’s suit seems to be offline, would you like the coordinates to his location? I am also getting no active responses”;

“Oh,” Tony whispered, not knowing about that message from Karen caused Peter to freak out.  
“Tell Karen thanks, than.”

Peter laughed at that, looking out at the stretch of sea that was there ticket home.

“So,” Tony started. “What’re we going to do about me? I mean,” he scoffed, gesturing to himself, “I’m not exactly discreet.”

Tony had explained everything that happened while he was in the field of smelly flowers and scary fates almost four times to Peter until he actually got it through and understood it (at least somewhat of an understanding).

“Well, uh, you could do that disappearing-thing?” Peter replied, and noticing the confused face on Tony he’d have to explain more. “Y’know, the vanishing act you pulled on me and gave me a heart attack?” He said pointedly.  
Ah. That. Tony had found out he could literally disappear like a ghost, and when he did, he was outlined in a purple and gold glow, and even a little transparent. God, he could even make certain parts of his body vanish themselves, like his hands, feet, chest, other things.. but not his wings- he justified with himself that it was because they were the only true solid, living thing on his body. Makes sense, if you think about it.

“Yeah, heh, sorry about that. I thought it could’ve been some white mountain lion or some scary carnivorous shit like that.”

“You mean snow leopard? I don’t think they’r-”

“Whatever whatever, it’s beside the point.”

“Everybody knows the difference between snow leopards and mountain lions.”

“Uh, no”

“Uh huh”

“Nuh uh”

“Why are we arguing about this, again?” Peter asked, both of them smiling

“I don’t know, I’m naturally stubborn. Anyways, yeah, that could work. But really, I don’t want to..act like I’m dead, I’ll tell Pepper and Rhodey, so they know I’m alive, but I don’t want to act like I’m dead. Been there, done that- I think I’ll pass.”

“But Tony, your wings! And eyes!” Peter exclaimed, waving a hand at his folded wings and his glowing, galaxy purple irises that had a swirl of gold and black flecks. “How the heck are you going to hide those?”

“Oh come on, Pete! Did you forget who I am?”

“Tony Stark.”

“Well, pfft, yeah, but I’m also an inventor, a mechanic. I guarantee I’ll think of something- don’t worry, kiddo.”

“You’d better. We’re arriving!”

“Okay, buckle up and get ready- I need to land this.” Tony started flicking buttons, spinning around and gripping the wheel, all while humming AC/DC songs. There were bumps, then a weird jerk, and they had landed. Ready to face S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Nope. Ready to tell Pep and Rhodey? Hell no. Ready to stop this intergalactic being that threatens the whole galaxy? Hell yeah.

“Okay Parker, ready?”

“Sure am!”

The ramp lowered, Peter and Tony walking out into the bright, blue-sky day. They made their way towards the back entrance, slipping through with no one noticing, and beelining for Tony’s workshop, the furthest building away from the main S.H.I.E.L.D. building. They entered through the glass door, that scanned Tony’s face for conformation, instantly relaxing once the doors closed, and they were left with the quiet hum of DUM-E and a few other machines. Grinning at each other, both inventor and intern got straight to business- that is, before they realized they weren’t alone.

“What the hell happened to you, Stark?” A deep, familiar voice spoke out. “Nice time in Siberia?”

Peter and Tony froze, looking at each other in a petrified glance.

Fury. Ah, hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah....I’m saving the whole Fury confrontation for next chapter- it’s going to be good, I hope! Aiming for the next update around next week, maybe the one after- IFINITY WAR IN 3 DAYS?!? WHO ELSE IS GOING? Have an awesome day, y’all!


	4. What’s wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury confronts Tony, who falls into an instinctual rage- and learns something about his new form that makes him re-evaluate the choice he had made.

Screw it!” Tony growled, turning to face Fury, in all his black trenchcoatiness, one of his eyebrows raised up in surprise, a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes. _I don’t need anybody else to tell me how much I fucked up, because I’ve already done that all, ten times worse. I don’t need Fury to be condescending on my actions, my beliefs, and I sure as hell don’t need Rogers telling me I picked the wrong fucking side!_

“You wanna know what happened in Siberia? How much “fun” I supposedly had beating up Rogers and Barnes?” He almost spat up, caught in a rage he couldn’t pull himself out of.

“I sure as hell would, Stark. As do I have questions on your new appearance, but that’s not as important as knowing why the fuck you attacked Rogers and Barnes “as a friend”. I’ve caught word, so don’t lie.”

Tony growled. Actually, fearlessly, growled that was so feral-like it shocked even Fury. And then he laughed- cold, and full of silenced rage.

“You wanna know? You wanna know the exact details of me watching my parents deaths? Per se Barnes, or as pleading, lovesick Rogers puts it, the “Winter Soldier”.

Fury scowled as Tony continued;

“Oh wait, that’s not any new news, is it, _Director_? Because all of S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about what really happened to my parents except THIER FUCKING SON!”

“And then, as any rational man would, I attacked Barnes. That man killed my parents, and I was blinded by rage. Don’t you _dare_ try telling me you wouldn’t do the same. Hell, I blew off his metal arm. That’s not much compared to murdering people, but that’s when Rogers took over. You wanna know what happened? The truth? ‘Cause I sure as hell wouldn’t, but you’re not me. You’re the one that supported Rogers and his marry band of men and witch on their escape out of this country,” Taking in a breath, Tony knew what he was going to do. No more lies, half-truths, are snarky attitude. Time to be what he was fated to be. And to scare the shut outta Fury.

“Because I’m not exactly... _here_ ”

That’s when Tony made himself vanish, all in a disintegrating flurry of deep blue, shimmering particles. Fury and Peter couldn’t see him, but Tony was right behind the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., wings flared, outstretched like an avenging angel.

Fury blinked, looking shocked, twisting around to see where Tony’d gone. Of course, he wouldn’t find him. Peter just stood a couple feet away, a barely distinguishable smirk on his lips.

“You must know if I can vanish like this,” Tony’s voice rang across the room, deeper and at bit animalistic. “You’re Fury. Your job is to know everybody- You know who everyone is.”

“But not _me_. You knew the old me, the one Rogers killed to protect his bestie,” Tony started to reappear, his face contorted in rage, baring his teeth, which could be less than human. His right upper molars had sharpened slightly into canines, which grew a bit more sharp until they connected with his left upper teeth. The teeth after his front on both sides were a canine’s fangs, and his bottom teeth mirrored that of his top.

“I’m a whole different thing entirely”

Tony reappeared fully, the temperature of the room dropping, lights flickering, but it was Tony’s eyes that actually, physically, scared Fury. They were glowing purple, not just a small haze, and full of rage, his glare could easily terrify the other avengers. Ex-avengers, supposedly. A regular Stark..that’s scary enough, but this creature? He could kill in the blink of an eye.

Then it all stopped, revealing Tony with his wings tucked back in, the palpable rage that was displayed on his face simmered down, the glow in his eyes gone. Peter looked like he had shrunk next to one of the work tables, jaw dropped in awe.

“What. The. FUCK, STARK?!

Tony was instantly in his face, snarl reappearing. In a low, dangerous tone, he spoke, his pupils slitting like a cat’s.

“Don’t you dare “Stark” me. You have no _fucking_ right to ask questions, and I don’t have to give you answers!”

“What makes you say that?” Fury challenged, but Tony felt the fear in his voice.

“This.” And faster than an eye could catch, Tony lashed out with his hand, creating long scar marks across the Director’s face, stepping back from the screeched yell from Fury. Looking at his hand, Tony’s own jaw dropped- his hand was shimmering in the same deep purple, but he could also see instead of regular nails, there were long claws. Then his hand formed back into its regular shape. _What the hell? What’s happening to me? I’m more creature than human!_

“You monster” seethed Fury, but Tony didn’t give a shit. He needed time to think. Think about what exactly he was, and where his uncontrolled rage and unusual instincts came from, seemingly from nowhere.

“Oh? _I’m_ the monster? Ha, okay. You can think all you want, Director, but if it’s anything about me, you’re dead wrong.”

“And,” Tony continued, “I may have a broken soul, but you? Yours is _shattered_.”

That’s when Fury finally left in a half-angry, half confused-scared huff, slamming the glass doors, causing Tony to flinch.

“Well-” Peter started, cutting the awkward silence.

“Shut up.”

“That went well.” He shifted, in the corner of Tony’s eye, he saw the kid smile faintly.

And who knows? Maybe Tony could get his newfound powers under control, and gather a team to stop this impending threat.

First, though, was contacting Pepper and Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a surprise! Well well we’ll, 1 day until infinity war...I’m way too hyped!!!! Hope y’all enjoyed this one- I had fun writing it ;)


	5. JUNE UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys...

So....I’m ending this fic. Or putting it on Hiatus...

 

 

I know, I have gotten so much positive feedback on this fic, and it really fuels me and it so glad you all enjoy it and think it’s quality! The thing is.....

I’m getting bored, and I don’t have much of a passion for this fic anymore. I hate the writing, and overall I don’t want to keep adding to a fic I’m not totally happy with, and don’t really like anymore. I apologize very deeply to the people who are obsessed with angel/spirit!Tony. I was too, but now I’m not, and I AM really sorry.

But, for now, this is on hiatus. Probably for awhile, but I’m not completely over this. Maybe in the long run, I’ll have a renewed passion and start this whole fic over....or at least edit it!

Anyways. I am very sorry for this sad update, but I felt bad just going off the board and not upsetting this without any notice. I have a recently started fic as well, Foreign Skies, so maybe check that out if it interests you- I’m still writing the second chapter, hoping it’ll be longer!

Shout out to Mila6424, who jokingly told me that I should gift this to her (I declined), and I may consider it...but she’s Team Cap, and this story is very OBVIOUSLY against him, so......ha, yeah.

Once again, I sincerely apologize, and I really hope you all have an awesome summer and day ;D


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GuYs

WE’RE OFF HIATUS!!

 

*confetti bombs*

 

Yes, this really, really,  _ really  _ old fic is finally being dusted off and updated soon! I’m so sorry for the wait, I hit some blocks and the idea kind of got lost on me, so I forgot :(

 

That’s the thing- I get tons of good fic ideas, and some last awhile and I can build off them, but then, well..I become uninterested with them, and kinda lose hope. I hate it when that happens, and it usually is when I’m in a period of stress or I’m so busy that I don’t have time to write or update anything. (Don’t worry, this makes me feel super guilty and I feel like I’m letting you wonderful, supportive people down.)

 

I’ve started High School, and finals ended a week ago. That was really stressing me out, because grades mean a ton to me and I felt like I needed to cram my brain with so much information to do well on my finals. (Note- I got through them and the burden of stress has lifted, yay!). Now that I have more time to write and enjoy some time to myself between my sports and competitions, I can pick up more stories that I’ve left, albeit slowly, but I’m getting there.

 

This is my most popular fic and I feel so bad for putting it on hiatus, but it had to happen. And guess what? I’m coming back stronger with even better writing and some fresh ideas. I’m trying to decide if I want to re-write the intro chapters, because it’s such old writing and not really  _ me  _ anymore. For now, I’m going to focus on getting out a new chapter in the next week or so and maybe toy with the idea of re-doing the chapters, but that’s later. I want to get the new chapter out as soon as possible, because I’m pretty hyped with where I want to lead the fic. (I really hope you enjoy as well, feel free to give me suggestions and/or seperate prompts you want be to do- feedback is welcome.)

 

I will warn you now, these writing block-bursts won’t stop and I may have to take a break again, but I’m going to try not to put this on hiatus again. Worst case scenario, i’ll take a month off or instead of making long chapters, post small ones every week or so. We’ll see how things work out ;D

 

Okay, I should wrap this up. If you’ve read this far, thank you! You all have been supportive and understanding while this has been on hiatus, and I really can’t appreciate that enough. I can’t believe the response to this story and it broke my heart to put it on hold. Thank you all so much for waiting though, y’all are beautiful precious people and I seriously can’t thank you enough.

 

See you in the next chapter, hopefully it’ll be out in the next week or so!

 

-AutumnBlownAway <3


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited..Enjoy a sneak peek!

Talking to Rhodey was rough, the man had a hard time not going to Wakanda (Of course Tony knew that’s where they went- T’challa obviously felt guilty of his actions towards Barnes. Apparently, Barnes= all Rogues.) And blowing them to kingdom come.

 

And he probably would’ve if Tony told him Rogers killed him, but he decided not to. Too much pressure on his Honeybear, and he’d probably explode.

 

Pepper was..different.

 

“Tony?  _ Tony _ ? What happened to you? I got- I got a call from Friday saying your suit was offline and you needed medical attention! Are you hurt? Where were you? What-” Pepper’s frantic blur of questions was silenced when Tony interrupted her, smile faint on his pale lips.

 

“Pep, I’m fine, okay? I had a..scuffle with Ca-”

 

Peter’s brown eyes glared at the sheepish face of Tony Stark, daring him to continue the sentence.

 

“-Ugh, okay. I  _ fought. _ With Captain America and his best buddy Barnes, who apparently killed my parents. And Rogers knew. So- um, yeah.” Knowing Pepper was going to have a screech-out, Tony gently placed a tan, slightly shimmering hand over the speaker.

 

They could still hear her threats and almost visualize the fire blooming in her eyes. Once the noise died down, he cautiously lowered his hand from the phone speakers, lifting the sleek black model to his ears. 

 

“-I’m going to  _ kill them!” _ She fumed, last words making the two of them shiver. 

 

_ Nobody escapes the wrath of Pepper Potts.. _

 

“And I totally approve that notion, but I’m fine, okay? I’m back in one whole piece, I feel great, and Peter’s here to take care of me!”

 

Peter squawked, saying something like, “I’m younger than you! You should be taking care of  _ me!” _ But Pepper’s response made him grin. 

 

“Peter’s there?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Put him on.” Tony rolled his eyes, and handed the phone to Peter, who looked like he might die from fear. Tony cupped a hand over the speaker and told him she was harmless.

 

Peter nodded, but it resembled more of a bobble-head like nod.

 

“Yeah. Yes Ms. Potts, he’s- er- fine. Um, okay. Pepper. Yes. Yes..Okay. Thank you.”

 

Tony looked at him expectantly, arching his brows. 

 

“She told me to make sure you don’t do anything stupid, and eat food, and, uh, stay out of the workshop for a few days. To heal.” Peter added nervously, swinging the phone around before finally placing it on the nearest table.

 

Sighing, Tony shifted a wing to observe it. From tip-to-tip, his wingspan was approximately 39 feet, each wing close to 20. They seemed to shimmer, glowing a faded purple at the edges. The color of his wings resembled an inky, dark black- peppered with small specks and dots of white, like stars. Varying shades of purple flecks that looked like the milky way were scattered across the primaries and secondaries, closer to the bone. The tips- those were  _ beautiful. _ A dazzling, shimmering gold outlined each primary tip, carefully curving around the sharp and round edges of the feathers. 

 

As if the sun was rising, realization dawned on Tony. His wings looked like a literal piece of space was taken and shaped into a wing, and the gold was keeping it from bursting out.

 

That explained the way his eyes were illuminated with purple, with streaks of black and gold. 

 

_ Like tiny galaxies. _

 

Tony didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the irony. Space. The one thing he could never predict, the root cause of all his panic attacks and nightmares. The wormhole that saved his life...yet ruined it. Tore it apart piece by piece until all that remained was fear and the fear of something bigger.

 

Who knew Tony Stark, Billionaire, ex- Playboy, Philanthropist, and Genius was now part of something bigger.

 

Oh  _ God. _

 

_ (He figured he’d be saying that all too often now.) _

 

_                                                ------------------------------------------- _

 

Tony and Peter were sitting in the empty common room, attempting to find something normal to chat about. Ultimately, that wasn’t working, so they reached the topic of Tony’s encounter with...Life? 

 

“What was she like? Was she pretty? I always imagined that Mother Nature would be pretty.” 

 

Peter had asked a ton of questions before Tony could think of a proper answer. 

 

“I- uh. She said I was in Soroya, the plane between life and death.  _ She _ called herself life, and told me that my soul was broken,” Tony stared at his water glass, a bitter smile weaved through his lips. “Not the most flattering compliment, huh? Well, she told me after that it wasn’t my time to go. That it wasn’t just, or expected. I mean, not every death is fair- what makes me different?” He took a sip of water, gears turning in his head.

 

“Well, you aren’t just anybody, Mr- Tony.” Peter piped, trying to reassure him.He smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair. _ He’s too precious for this world… _

 

“Thanks, Underoos. Anyways, after she told me that, she talked about how I gave my life for the world, how “they” picked the flawed, relentless, an broken souls to be reborn into..some sort of angel or spirit of soul, who protects earth? It’s all just so, so confusing. I don’t particularly like magic Pete, and now I’m some sort angel? I’m lost. I scared off Fury, the Rogues are international criminals and hate my very guts, Ross is on my ass, and I just died…”

 

Tears began to shine in the man’s eyes, and Tony lowered his head.

 

His voice was hoarse when he spoke the truth.

 

“I’m just not sure how much more I can take.”

 

Something warm encompassed him, and Tony realized Peter was hugging him. Funny, seeing how a few months back he was awkward and shy.

 

But this- this isn’t so bad. He’s got Peter, who may or may not be like a son to him, who could help him rebuild. To gather a new team, a stronger, more supportive one. A team the public would feel safe with, who would sleep without dreams of no heroes to protect them. 

 

He’d embrace who he was, Earth’s dead angel defender, and fix the mistakes that they’d both made.

 

So now, after years of hollowness and fear carving out his chest, Tony felt something..foreign. It felt amazing- a warm, bright sensation buzzing through the genius’ body.

 

In a sort of awe, Tony realized this feeling, this buzzing…

 

It was  _ hope. _

_                                         -----------------TBC----------------- _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sorry that this was a short chapter, I had deadlines...feel free to comment on how you liked it, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and I love ideas from others! Just no hate, or negativity please! Thanks y’all!
> 
> -Stormy Out-


End file.
